


Your Guardian Angel!

by Hanabean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angela is an angel, probably Hana's guardian angel, set in busan, yuna and hana are just very good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabean/pseuds/Hanabean
Summary: "I was always told angels aren't real. It wasn’t possible. There could not be a human that had wings, were holy, and sometimes guarded people. But I know the truth. They’re out there, looking for humans to protect, and honestly… they’re quite cute."~*~First story on this site :'))Basically Angela finds herself on the shores of Busan where Hana then notices her and it all goes down from there! Feedback is very much appreciated (in my writing or just how I have things set up) ;o;





	1. The Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but more of just an introduction into the story (I promise other ones will be longer, I'll try anyways)

The beach lay empty, as it normally would this time of the year. A few people, mainly teens, dappled along the top of the sidewalk, chatting and feasting on snacks. Hana and Yuna were apart of this, though off to the side as to stay away from the others. The sea air drowned out the busy sounds of the city here, making it the perfect place to enjoying their _ssiat hotteok*_ (씨앗호떡). The late night hours meant that not many people would even be near the aquarium, the main audience being children and their parents.

Hana leaned against the nearby lightpost, chomping down on her food, ignoring any glances she got from others walking by, most likely fans. Yuna stuffed her hands into her jean shorts pockets, resting most of her weight on one leg as she continued her story.  
“...and I realized I accidentally spilled my soju,” she let out a soft laugh. Was Hana listening? No. She simply smiled along with Yuna, forcing a chuckle. Hana’s attention was much elsewhere, and luckily for her, her friend didn’t notice her lack of focus.

A glimmer of strange golden light came from the shore, its light outshining the sand that was drowned in the moon. Hana shoved the last little bit of her hotteok into her mouth, crumpling the paper bowl in her hand. Eyebrows furrowed as she stared off into the beach, hoping to once again see the light.

_I must be seeing things,_ she thought to herself, pushing herself onto her feet. It could have just been the reflective lights of the base that was settled on the surface of the sea a bit away, acting as a guard for the city. But, she memorized those, and knew they didn’t get close enough or act that way.

“Hana? Are you even listening to me or are you daydreaming again?” Yuna’s elbow playfully jabbing into her shoulder caused her to shake away from her thoughts, eyes drifting one last time over the shore before looking up to meet Yuna’s darker ones.

She sighed softly, moving slightly to throw the cup away, the night chills finally catching up to her, “Uh, yeah, sorry _unnie_.”

“You don’t have to call me that. You could literally insult me as a way to get my intention and I’d listen, you know that.”

“..Right.” It was a force of habit, mind always going back to the light; It had almost seemed humanoid, but of course it was just her imagination. It had to be.  
Yuna breathlessly chuckled, bumping into Hana’s side, “Alright. I’m just gonna guess that you weren’t listening then. Too late for you?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out as once again, it appeared. But unlike the other times where it would disappear in a matter of seconds, it stayed. Her vision wasn’t exactly the best, so it was blurry, but she could make out a pair of light yellow wings and the shape of a human. The coldness of the night air caused her mouth to become dry, and so she closed it, eyes glued to the figure.

Hana could feel Yuna’s eyes trailing to follow where she was looking at. Could she see it too? Or was she just going insane?  
Her friend shuffled around for a moment, gaze soon turning towards the base, “I guess we should start heading back, I challenged Seung-hwa in Starcraft earlier and I don’t plan on losing.”

She hesitated, staying completely still, gentle breeze causing her shirt to sway, “alright. I…” Hana pauses, the figure was getting up, its glow outlining its body, “I’m going to stay out here for a bit. Go walk by the water, maybe.”  
Yuna hummed softly, “If you say so. Just don’t fall asleep out here. I don’t want to have to carry you from a bench again,” the snarkiness in her tone was evident, a grin staring her down.

The glow settled back down near the water’s edge, Hana being able to see flickers of its reflection off the surface, “I’ll make sure I don’t. Good night, Yuna. Make sure to tell me if you win or not.”

“Oh you know it!” she nudges Hana again, a bit harder this time to where she has to fight to keep her balance. She snickers, smirking as Yuna starts to race away back to the direction of the base, surely wanting to get there on time for her duel with Seung-hwa.

  
  
-=-

  
  
It took the sand little time to start accumulating in Hana’s sneakers, even filling in her socks slightly as she walked carefully towards the edge of the water. As she got closer, the figure became more clear. Its wings more pronounced and body glowing. However, she could not see its face due to it being covered up by pale feathers. That was until it turned around, hearing her approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Ssiat Hotteok (씨앗호떡) is a famous street food in Busan.
> 
> A normal Hotteok is a Korean style sweet pancake with brown sugar inside, but in Busan theirs have seeds in them to be more healthy.


	2. The Meeting

Despite there still having been people on the sidewalk, no one seemed to notice the pilot nor the glow. A woman’s face looked up to Hana, eyes more blue than the sea lightened by the sun meeting hers. Her wings tucked in behind her, body fully turning. Illuminating skin was only covered by worn white cloths wrapped around her bosom and hips, no evidence showing that she had ever been in the water.

Moments passed as they simply stared at one another, curiosity and wonder filling their minds at this rare meeting.

“Who… Are you okay?” Hana switched to English, slowly bringing herself onto her knees, soft grains of sand pressing against her skin as she eases herself to be at the woman’s height. The person in question simply sat with legs bent and to the side, wings kept close as eyes wandered over the pilot.

She gives a slight nod, seemingly distracted by the being in front of her.

Hana lets out a small breath, sitting fully on the beach, now criss cross. She’s seen many things in her lifetime, though those mainly being evil omnics from the depths of the sea. She never has come across someone that looks like this woman however, except maybe in some video games that had angelic characters.

“Can you talk?” she kept her voice low for the time being, not wanting to bring any attention from anyone, seeing as apparently the glow isn’t doing it anyways.

Her accent, being quite thick, caused Hana to flinch only slightly, “Yes, I can.” She couldn’t exactly pinpoint it though; Definitely not Asian. Somewhere in Europe maybe?

Hana nodded, releasing the tension from her shoulders, hoping to do the same for the other.

She hums, rocking her head back and forth, “So… what are you exactly? If that is okay to ask. Totally okay if not.” Socialization came easy to the gamer due to her past careers and current popularity, so she had no problem trying to start a conversation with the woman.

“Ah… I am an angel, Angela, hailing from Valhalla.”

Valhalla? Was that from some mythology or something? Hana probably missed out about learning it since she dropped out of highschool her junior year, but it didn’t really matter. It obviously was true, since apparently an angel from there was right in front of her… or this is just a really elaborate prank. She wasn’t in a position to find out at this point.

“Angela is a fitting name for an angel,” Hana breathlessly chuckles, “I’m Ha-”

“Hana Song, callsign D.Va,” Angela finishes for her, smiling as her wings shift.

The gamer only grins, resting her hands in her lap, “Guess I’m famous in Valhalla as well, huh?”

“Yes, something like that..” her voice trails off, though expression unchanging.

Hana shifts her weight, now sitting more on her left leg, hugging her right knee close to her chest. A cold breeze came off the sea every now and then, even cutting through her sweatshirt. Angela seemed unfazed by the weather at all, hair and feathers only fluttering silently as the soft wind came by.

The angel’s gaze turns to the calm waves, almost lapping at her exposed cloth and leg. “So… why are you all the way out here? I don’t know much about Valhalla but it’s definitely not near Korea,” Hana rests her chin on her knee, messy bangs brushing by her eyes.

“Even we angels like to travel every now and then. Busan just happened to cross my mind. Seaside cities are always beautiful, especially at night,” Angela’s voice softens, a hand reaching down to scoop up a small amount of sand, then making a funnel with her fingers and palm and letting each grain fall back down.

Hana’s eyes are memorized at the stream of sand, lost watching it until she was done, though still fixated on her hand until Angela looked back up to her. The angel smiles warmly, causing Hana to glance back up. She could easily sense the calm demeanor coming from the woman as her light golden feathers shift as she breathes.

“Yeah?” she pauses for a moment, reading over Angela’s face, “is that the only reason? You seemed to know me.” Hana wasn’t sure if she caught onto what she was saying, simply tilting her head slightly toward the pilot.

A chuckle comes from Angela, quiet as she glances away for a few moments, not responding. Hana rests her chin on her knee as she grins, taking a closer look at the person in front of her.

Her light blond hair came down to her shoulders, long bangs swept to the right side of her face. Without the natural glow that came from her, Hana wouldn’t be able to tell the color of her eyes, but the illumination gave a presentation of her soft blue eyes, almost like the sea in morning light. White cloth clung to her body despite no straps being evident… angel magic or something, she assumed.

 

 

 

\---

 

Out of all the reactions that could have came out from Hana, her silently staring was the last one Angela expected. It was normal for people to do that when they first see or meet her, but the world famous gamer doing it? Maybe it had been her fault for showing up to her at such a late time, but she knew how busy things get for her during the daylight hours and so couldn’t risk it.

Angela decides against disturbing her, turning to watch the water. It was oddly calm, especially since she has seen how bad it got during Gwishin attacks. Tiny waves only barely reached her, shifting her wings to keep them out of the way. It wouldn’t exactly harm them, but dealing with wet feathers was often annoying and just a hassle.

“Are you hungry? ...Do you even need to eat?” Angela flinches slightly at Hana’s voice, moving to meet her gaze, “Sorry if I startled you, by the way.”

She calmly hums in attempt to soothe the young woman’s worry about the situation, “It is all right. I do eat, but not as often as you and other humans.”

“Do you need something right now?”

“Not particularly. I wouldn’t want to risk going into the city at this time anyway.”

“If you try to go in the day time it’ll just be ten times worse though, wouldn’t it?”

Angela chuckles, though knowing Hana was correct. Large city dwellings with such a huge population, and also a language she didn’t know, always gave her the shivers. Of course, it had been her decision to come here, but it was the only place to find her, so in reality she really didn’t have much of a choice.

Hana gives a giggle in return, only to be interrupted by a yawn while Angela simply watches her. Right, it was still very late. The few people up by the sidewalk seemed to have slowly made their way back to wherever it is they came from. The lack of sun allowed the sea to give off a cool breeze, though not bothering the angel, Hana shivered every now and then.

“It’s getting late. I can tell you’re cold and tired,” she started, moving to stand up, stretching her wings and limbs, “maybe you should go head back?” Angela gestures towards the base that loomed off in the distance, lights reflecting off the water.

“...Yeah, I guess,” Hana huffs, making her own effort to get up. “Where will you go? You shouldn’t stay out here.”

Angela smiles, “I’ll find my way. You should go rest, Hana. I know how busy things get for you.” Fan meetings, shows, training, advertisements, working on repairs… she lists the things in her head, folding in her wings.

Hana opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it and smiled, nodding, “I will… Will you be here tomorrow night?” Angela couldn’t tell if she was imagining the tinge of hope in the pilot’s voice or if it was genuine.

This meeting had gone so much more different than Angela could have ever imagined, and Hana wanted to talk again? Whatever she was doing she was doing right on her part, it seemed.

“If you want.”

Hana stared at her for a few moments, stuffing her hands in her pockets, “Goodnight then, Angela. See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Hana.”

 

 

 

\---

 

The pilot then starts to walk back up, only glancing back once to look at the now blurry glow on the shoreline, before bursting into a sprint down the sidewalk. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about this. Maybe an attempt at sleep and some food would help clear her mind… or wake her up if this was all a dream.


End file.
